


Lame confessions and dates

by orphan_account



Series: ♡MikoSaru♡ [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto gets jealous and stuff happens...  ya I know the summary sucks...!!  You'll just have to read to find out what's cookin up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fight a confession and a date

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all I would like to apologise for disappering from the face of ao3 all together! It's been so long since I posted anything I don't even remember! This one should have been out way sooner but I just kept dragging it and I am really sorry! 
> 
> I hope it's worth the wait and that you like it *super nervous*
> 
> Go ahead!

Hot lips on hotter lips. 

That's the third time this week his day had begun like this. Not like he was complaining. Just stating the facts. But sadly his reality wasn't so sweet. He had his job to go to. He was about to tell his eager partner to get off of him. But as his lips parted, a moan rolled out as rough fingertips pressed down on his chest and rubbed his nipples. 

"Ahh.. Mik-oto.. "

"Hm.. you sound good... 's hear m're... heh.. "

With that said, those hotter than fire lips descended on his bare neck, nipping viciously as more moans tore themselves free from his throat. Hands on his chest slid down and grabbed his hips in a bruising grip. 

Oh how those purple marks against his pale skin would give him quality shower fantasies. 

The lips captured his already swollen ones and slipped inside his mouth in one go, making his breath catch in his throat. 

But no. He still had his job. A job he couldn't afford losing. 

Willing his arms, he put all strength he had and shoved the man above him. The said man fell to his side with a grunt, clearly annoyed. 

"What!? " Mikoto growled angrily as his privilege to touch that amazing body was temporarily taken away. It was fucking 7 something in the morning and he was hard as hell and then there was this sexy naked boy whom he'd fucked hard last night lying in his bed and he wasn't allowed to touch. Great! The universe must hate him so much. 

A notorious chuckle. 

"Rude. I am still sore from last night. Besides I have to go. I have a-"

"JOB! So you keep sayin' every time. Tch. Oi! C'ome back 'ere.! "

Saruhiko slipped out of Mikoto's grabbing hands by an inch, dragging the sheets with him as he wrapped them around himself effectively blocking Mikoto's view of his sinfully beautiful (naked) body. Why the sheets you ask? Because he was shy? Oh please no. He didn't want to give Mikoto another show as he scrambled around to get his clothes. That could only end up with him underneath the redhead again. 

And of course this way he could tease Mikoto. 

"You minx! You ain't leavin' me all hard and aroused like this! "

"Oh please. A 'grown up' man such as yourself should be able to take care of that (points at the prominent erection Mikoto didn't bother hiding) little problem just fine. Say what, I'll let you do it to me, whatever you fantasize about while jerkin' off. Sound fair? " 

Saruhiko said playfully as he buttoned his jeans. 

Mikoto huffed and settled for counting all the hickeys on the white expanse of Saruhiko's torso. His cock growing harder as the memories of how those got there came back to him in form of flashes in quick succession. 

Then suddenly his eyes landed on a bite mark right on the raven's hipbone jutting out of the waistline of jeans. It must have been red at some point but now it was an ugly purple, swollen and bruised and it sure as hell looked really painful. 

Mikoto's hard features twisted into a scowl as he sat up on the bed and reached out to pull Saruhiko towards him who was borrowing yet another shirt from Kusanagi. 

"Oi c'me 'ere. "

"Mikotoo! Not now! " 

The redhead pulled him so that the younger straddled his thighs but was sitting on his heels. He brought his hand forth to brush at the wound. Saruhiko gasped as rough fingertips gently brushed against his hipbone. He looked down to see a nasty bite mark he hadn't noticed before. 

"I sure as hell ain't a biter. "

Another chuckle. 

"It was this customer from last night. Had a really fat purse. " Saruhiko smirked as he recalled how much he'd been paid for just one round. 

But Mikoto was just looking at that mark angrily as if it's existence was an offence to him.

"You never let me leave marks. You don't let anybody. " Mikoto said through gritted teeth. 

Saruhiko settled down in Mikoto's laps and wrapped his hands around the other's neck for better support. 

"And when was it you actually listened to me? You always leave marks. Besides I said this guy had a fat purse didn't I? More money calls for more privilege. "

Mikoto knew Saruhiko slept around a lot. He was just that famous. And good. He also knew they were just fuck buddies. And the only reason Saruhiko slept with him was to have some fun and let off some steam. He was completely fine with that as well for it was the same with him.

But still whenever he thought of Saruhiko on someone else's bed, or giving a hand job or a head to some one other than him, and all kinds of other things they did, his hair would stand at ends and something inside him would twist painfully. Not being able to figure out what it was would soon fill him up with rage. Then he'd go and beat the shit out of any street rats he'd come across and later get yelled at by Kusanagi. The cycle had been going on for too long and he was honestly tired of it. 

He could already feel the beginnings of his later rage form in his mind. But unlike usual he decided to act on his feelings. 

"Mikoto? " Saruhiko stared confusedly as all those emotions played through the gold irises. 

"Quit. " It was a low grumble by Saruhiko heard it just the same. His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to reason the words. 

"Quit your job. " Mikoto looked upto stare right into those blue electrics as he said again but with a firmer tone. 

Saruhiko frowned and pulled back but Mikoto gripped his waist. 

"Why would I do that? "

"You 've a'other job anyway don't ya? Jus' quit this one then. What's the problem? " 

"Mikoto. That's not the answer to my question. And yes I do have another job but it's not enough. I can't quit my job as a prostitute. Where is this coming from anyway?" Saruhiko tilted his head to the side as Mikoto's fingers brushed against the bite mark again bringing out another gasp. 

"What? Because some third grade rich guy left a mark? C'mon get real! It'll heal soon. Now let go. "

Instead Mikoto tightened his grip and stubbornly insisted, "Get another job! Quit this one. "

Now Saruhiko was angry. He forcibly pulled away and got off of Mikoto. 

"What is wrong with you!? And who are you to tell me to quit my job? We're just fuck buddies in case you have forgotten! You don't own me bastard! "

Golden eyes widened as the conversation took a different turn. Saruhiko was angry red and heaving. 

" ' s not what I meant.. -"

"It's exactly what you meant! It's always like this! I get a bit friendly with a fuckin' bastard and suddenly he thinks he owns me! Thinks he can dictate me because I am some kind of fucktoy inside his head! I am a fuckin' prostitute and I ain't ashamed of it! But I ain't some filthy slave and nobody owns me! " 

Saruhiko must have been yelling really loud because the next second an angry Kusanagi was pushing the door open. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two!? It's enough your loud at night! Keep it down during the day damnit!"

He then took in the scene. A shirtless Saruhiko lookin angry as hell and a butt naked distressed Mikoto. 

"What's going on? "

"Nothing. I was just leaving. Sorry for the trouble. "

Saruhiko said hastily as he went for his own ripped top and put it on and strapped his boots on and dashed out of the door. 

"Hey kid! Wait! Don't go around wearing that! Kid! Take a shirt! "

Kusanagi called out but the kid was gone. He looked back at the redhead who was in process of getting dressed. 

"What the hell did you do? "

Mikoto just huffed angrily and pushed past the bar owner, bumping into his shoulders on purpose. He too was out of bar in seconds. 

He let out a sigh and went downstairs to pick up where he'd left off. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

#SAME NIGHT# 

It was around midnight Saruhiko noticed the familiar mane of red from far as the man slowly walked out of shadows and towards his usual lamppost. He clicked his tongue and turned away from the approaching figure. 

Mikoto got closer to Saruhiko and saw that the male wasn't looking at him. So annoying. 

"Saruhiko. " 

No reply. 

"Saruhiko. "

No reply. 

"Saruhiko. "

Still no reply. 

In the next instant, the red head had dragged the other male by his elbow into some small alley and pushed the latter against a wall. 

Mikoto planted his hands around the boy's head and slid a knee between his legs, thus trapping him effectively. When the younger male tried reaching for his knives, Mikoto caught his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, gripping the boy's shoulder with the other. Having no way out left, Saruhiko stood there trapped between the wall and Mikoto, glaring dangerously at the latter. 

"Ready to listen yet? " Mikoto said in a bored but firm and gruff voice. 

Saruhiko kept his lips sealed shut. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't jus' go assumin' things on your own kid. " Saruhiko grit his teeth at the use of that nickname. 

"I didn't meant it like that. "

"Oh what did you mean then? You saw how roughly I got fucked by someone else and got concerned for me? Not jealous? Right. Keep that shit to yourself. I am done with you. " He started struggling again. 

"Geez kid. You deserve better-"

"And what? Your better!? Your just like the rest! No actually your worse! You take me for free! Others have the courtesy to pay! " Saruhiko yelled at the top of his lungs. 

As soon as he said it, Mikoto's lips crashed against his, kissing, No more like sucking and biting every corner of his mouth. Saruhiko couldn't help but moan as his mouth was assaulted ruthlessly. It was only after his lip broke that Mikoto pulled back. 

He looked like a ferocious lion. Golden eyes reflecting pure rage as he stared intensely into somewhat petrified blue hues. 

"Don't tell me it was the same as the bastard you kissed 15 minutes ago. Don't tell me I was the only one who felt that heat, that connection, that pull. Don't lie to me. Your heart's fuckin' beating so hard I can hear it from here! Your breathing so hard you can't even speak. If I was someone else, your hands wouda reached for the knives when I loosened my grip. Accept it brat. I fuck you like nobody does. Only I can turn your body into jello and twist it anyway I like. Only I can make you moan so loud the whole fuckin' block can hear it! I like you. Did you hear it you fuckin' brat! I like you and I don't like it when someone else looks at you and touches you. I wanna be the only one to ever see that body of yours. I wanna be the only one with privileges. Cuz I like you. Is that enough reason? Now quit this job!?" 

Saruhiko was still breathing hard. He was scared now. Scared, because yes, Mikoto had that kind of power over him. It made him feel vulnerable and more exposed. He curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. His shoulders hunched close as he looked down and refused to meet the golden irises. He started to squirm uncomfortably under that gaze and weakly struggled to get free. 

Now that Mikoto had gotten it all off his chest he felt much better. He saw Saruhiko was uncomfortable and scared. He let go of his grip on the boy but still stood close to him. He flinched as he saw Saruhiko's arms wrap themselves around the poor boy in an attempt to calm himself. Shit. He'd screwed up hadn't he? 

As gently as he could, Mikoto brought his fingers to the boy's chin and tipped it up. Blue eyes closed immediately and he tensed as if expecting a blow. 

'But I'd never hit ya... '

Mikoto wiped the blood off the chin and leaned down to capture the boy's soft lips into the most gentle kiss the two had shared until now. He moved his lips against the boy's, slowly and cautiously, completely opposed to the kiss they shared a minute ago. He brought out his tongue and drew a wet line against those lips he loved so much, drawing a whimper from the boy. 

He pulled back. Blue eyes opened but didn't look at him. Mikoto took a deep breath. 

"This ain't the right way. Is it? Well I ain't not expert either but I think a date might be a good place to start."

He cupped the pale cheek, "Saruhiko, go out on a date with me."

Saruhiko 's head snapped up as his eyes widened. But he turned away just the same. Mikoto sighed in defeat. He pecked the boy's lips one last time before walking out of the alley. He looked back once and said, 

" The offer still stands. You know where to find me kid. "

And with that he disappeared into the shadows once again. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"One more. " Said Mikoto for the nth time as he slammed his shot glass down on Kusanagi's precious counter. The bar owner cringed at the damage to his bar. 

"Mikoto it's your tenth. I think you've had enough. " said Kusanagi gently so as to not agitate the already agitated redhead. 

The redhead glared at his long time friend. But then his head started buzzing and he gave up on his next drink. He stood up and made his way to his room upstairs. 

Kusunagi sighed as he watched his friend go up. It had been a total of four days since Mikoto had seen Saruhiko. He had started drinking and smoking way too much and it was starting to worry the bar owner. 

"Tch. That kid better show up soon or my bar's goin' down. " Said the bartender lightning a cigarette for himself. 

It wasn't time to close the bar but Izumo didn't feel like doing any business tonight. Well more like because he was sure Mikoto would scare away his customers. The latter had just retired to his own room upstairs and was in no better mood than last few days. 

He was done cleaning the bar for the last time of the day. It was 9. 28 pm when he was done. 

"Now I'll just turn over the sign and pop a bottle of whiskey or something. Geez. " 

Izumo was about to go and change the open sign on the door when the bells above the doors jingled. 

"I am sorry, we're close-, kid? "

"Fuckin' stop callin' me that! "

Izumo just shrugged and pointed at the staircase, "I am sure you know your way around. Tell Mikoto I'll see him tomorrow. And be safe" he winked at the kid playfully but only got a glare in return. 

"Oh wow. Thank you for the advice and thank you for giving it so soon. But no won't be needing it tonight. " and with that the kid went up, purposely stomping his feet as loud as he could to annoy the bartender. 

The door slammed open. Mikoto was about to doze off but the sudden noise startled him and he sat up. It startled him even more to see the cause of his agony standing in the doorway. He just blinked dumbly as the normally dressed Saruhiko glared at him. He was starting to think if he did drink too much just when Saruhiko came forth and slapped him square in his face. 

His eyes widened as it took his brain a second to register the impact of the slap. Okay. Saruhiko was definitely real. 

"Yep. I'm real. Sober enough now? "

"Huh!? What the fuck did you slap me for? " Mikoto growled. 

"So do you by chance own ANYTHING other than that sloppy tee shirt and jacket of yours? " Saruhiko asked, hands already waltzing through the one cupboard in Mikoto's room. 

"Why? "

"Well I'm not going on a date with you dressed up like a homeless person. Well, technically that is true but it doesn't need to be so obvious and apparent. Know what I mean? "

"Date? " and then it hit him like thunder and suddenly he was the most sober he'd been all his damn life. He sprang to his feet and grabbed the 'kid' and slammed him in the wall and kissed him hard. 

Oh but things are never so cherry coloured and pleasant. Are they? 

The instant his lips landed on Saruhiko's was also the instant Saruhiko's foot hit him in the balls, DEAD ON. 

"Hold on lover boy. Those things are for when the date is over. If we're gonna do this might as well do it right. "

Saruhiko stated with finality and casually went back to surveying the cupboard(as if he just didn't kick his potential future boyfriend in the balls). 

In the end it turned out that Mikoto did in fact owned nothing other than what he wore. So then Saruhiko demanded that he at least take a shower and clean up. If he was going to parade around dressed like a thug then he at least be a clean one. 

"No way. I took efforts to dress up So it's only fair you do so too! " 

Saruhiko said while crossing his hands on his chest when Mikoto refused to clean up because for fuck's sake it was bothersome. 

It was then Mikoto actually took in Saruhiko's form. He really had put in efforts. He wasn't wearing anything from his prostitute wardrobe. He was dressed like a normal boy his age would for a date. 

He was wearing a plain skyblue shirt and black denim that clung to his figure in a way Mikoto liked very much. The lack of glamour in his clothes was made up for with all the jewelry he was donning. A silver chain and pendant hung around his neck as various rings littered on his slender digits. He wore a black bracelet and chains hung from the waist of his denim, clinking every time he moved. 

He was dressed up, Mikoto concluded. 

In the end Mikoto did get a shower and Izumo even forced him to wear one of his perfumes. 

"Cm'on! The kid looks like a poster boy! At least try to smell nice and not just cigarettes and alcohol! " is what his friend had said. 

At last it was 10. 21 by the time they stepped out of the bar. 

The question was itching Mikoto so he just decided to ask it. 

"So, what 're we supp'd to do on a date anyway? "

The ringing sound of Saruhiko's laughter that followed later warmed Mikoto to his core. 

"You asked me out when you don't even know what a date is? Sounds like you! Well your lucky I am low mantaience. Just some thing good to eat, a nice walk and good sex is a perfect date for me. "

Mikoto snorted, "Low maintenance?! You made me wait for four days! "

Saruhiko elbowed him, "It's part of the charm. " He stated proudly. 

"Quit hittin' me brat! "

Another elbow. 

"Cm'on I know this place that had nice food with no vegetables. Let's go. "

And then as he'd said before, A nice dinner a walk and... Well we're on our way to the next step. 

"Which part of the town is this? " Mikoto asked as he followed Saruhiko's lead who seemed to have a destination in mind. 

Saruhiko hesitated a bit but the said, " It's where I live. "

Mikoto noticed that his date was a little uncomfortable. 

"You don't have to take me there if you don't wanna. We can always do it back at Homra. " He smirked as he cornered Saruhiko and leaned down closer. 

"Or right here. " 

"Eww. No way. Not Homra too. It's just.. we're going to my place okay?! Come on!. "

Mikoto frowned. He wasn't being told something. 

"Homra was fine all this time. Why not today? Like I said you don't Have to do it if you don't wanna. "

"You're right. I don't want to. But if we go back to Homra, it'd be just like other night's... tonight's not just any night... " 

Realisation dawned on Mikoto. Tonight was different. Tonight was not one of their casual and everyday one night stands. It was their first date. Saruhiko's surprised face popped in his mind when he'd first asked for a date. Mikoto smiled fondly as their little date replayed in his mind. He leaned down and pecked his partner's lips softly. 

"So, 'ts far off? " 

Saruhiko smiled his own shy smile and grabbed hold of Mikoto's hand, 

"No. Almost there. "

The first thing Mikoto had said upon entering Saruhiko's little apartment was, "It's normal. "

Saruhiko frowned. 

"Of course it is. What'd you expect?"

"Dunno.. something.... not.. normal.." 

"Seriously? Your like what, 20 something? And your vocabulary is worse than an elementary school kid. " Saruhiko smoothly verbally assaulted his now-probably-boyfriend while slipping inside a room. Mikoto tried to follow him but was stopped, "ah-ah, wait out. "

Mikoto huffed, disappointed he won't get to see Saruhiko change. He walked back to the small living room-kitchen and flopped down on the couch. He glance around the flat. It was small but clean. Nothing flashy or personal about the decor as well. Just a small space with a couch, coffee table and a T.V. The kitchen had a small fridge and some utensils and appliances. The hallway went down and forked at two doors, one door was the one Saruhiko was behind and other was probably the bathroom, concluded Mikoto. 

Just then Saruhiko stepped out, now wearing a loose black long sleeved top and black boxers ( which were short enough to please Mikoto) 

Saruhiko came and flopped down next to Mikoto who had shrugged off his black jacket. He pulled Saruhiko close so that they both were cuddling. The younger instantly leaned in the embrace and relaxed. 

"Phew! That was exhausting. "

"But it's fun..? "

Saruhiko hummed in agreement. 

Mikoto smirked as his hands made their way under Saruhiko's top, caressing the pale skin. 

"Then wanna do some more exhausting fun activities with me.. hmmmm?.. " Said Mikoto in a suggestive and playful tone. 

"Geez your insufferable.. "

Hands gripped his hips and the red head leaned in close to his face, teasingly close to his lips, "Is that a no..?? "

A click of tongue was all answer he got as their lips crashed together. 

Aaaanndd it was going to be a long night.... 

~LATER~

Unlike the rest of Saruhiko's house, his room was polar opposite. It was strewn about with personal stuff. The majority of place was taken up, surprisingly by books. Books on Mathematics, Physics and Computer and along those lines. The next was clothes, all kinds of sexy and revealing clothes he'd seen on Saruhiko were hanging off from hooks on walls while some were stuffed inside a rather overflowing wardrobe. Then there was desk and a chair and the bed the two were currently lying on.

Mikoto pointed at the piles of books and said in an annoyed tone, "That's what you need the money for..? " 

Saruhiko who was quitely enjoying lying around lazily next to Mikoto's naturally warm body, looked up and nodded. 

"Seriously..??.. okay.. you've gotta quit it now... "

An exasperated sigh left Saruhiko's prettily swollen lips. 

".... not that again... Mikoto.... "

The younger whined as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Mikoto's neck to distract him from the topic. 

"Why not? " Mikoto demanded sternly. Saruhiko clicked his tongue as his attempt to change the topic failed. 

"For the nth time... I NEED THE MONEY!! "

"But you have another job! Besides you have enough books for a fuckin lifetime!"

"Tch. Those are forever old. I've been meaning to buy new ones for a while now. "

"What the hell do you need so much money for anyway! " 

Anger became apparent in Saruhiko's gleaming eyes

"Because I don't wanna live in this shithole forever. Because I don't wanna be another insignificant blimp in this world. Because I wanna do something big! Because I wanna prove it to THAT MAN I AM WORTH MORE THAN JUST BEING HIS FUCKIN' PLAYTHING! AND IF THAT MEANS I HAVE TO FAKE IT UNDERNEATH PERVERTS HALF MY AGE, IF LETTING OLD FARTS FUCK ME EVERY NIGHT IS GONNA GET ME THERE, THEN SO BE IT! "

His chest was heaving, face red with sheer rage and knuckles white with the force with which he was gripping the bedsheet. 

Mikoto's eyes widened as their conversation took a turn for worse again. But from past experience he knew words wouldn't do much good right now. So he just sat up against he headboard and patted the spot next to him, gesturing Saruhiko to come sit with him. 

The raging male took five minutes to calm his breathing and then finally huffed and settled next to Mikoto. The redhead pulled the younger closer and started peppering the delicate pale skin with soft kisses. 

 

xxxxxxxx-WANT IT TO CONTINUE??? -xxxxxx


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all learn more about Saruhiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is a miracle! I finished it within two solid hours! Oh ya! 
> 
> Go ahead and read it!! ♡♡

Saruhiko tried to keep his stern look and pretend that he wasn't at all affected by the show of affection. But as those lips kept pressing against his skin, it began to form a tickling sensation. And slowly but surely Saruhiko let loose some muffled giggles until it turned to sonorous laughter as Mikoto pressed kisses on his tummy. 

"Okay okay I get it. Stop it! " Saruhiko said in an amused tone trying to push the other. Mikoto just smirked and even brought his fingers to tickle at Saruhiko's side's. 

Soon the two were wrestling on the bed, engaged in a tickle war which Saruhiko was losing and indeed few minutes later Mikoto emrged as the winner. 

He had Saruhiko beneath him as the latter's shoulders still shook from light laughter. Mikoto's eyes softened on seeing his now-definitely-lover so unguarded and happy. He leaned down to capture those pink lips in a brief kiss, while his hand came to stroke the pale cheek lovingly. 

Saruhiko seemed to be back to his normal I-give-a fuck-about-world attitude again which relieved Mikoto greatly since he had absolutely no idea how to deal with a raging Saruhiko. Even though he handled the situation now just fine. Afterall usually he was the one to throw tantrums while Kusanagi was left behind to clean his mess. Why that guy still lets him hang around in his bar is a mystery to Mikoto. But he feels the situation would change should he ever voice his curiosity. Not wanting to loose free booze, Mikoto just stayed quiet and accepted the friendship the bar owner offered. 

He settled down besides the younger who immediately scooted closer to him and curled up. Mikoto smirked at the fact that the two were still very naked. He slid his hand down the pale hips and rested his Palm against the soft round ass cheeks, not squeezing but just there. Saruhiko let out a contend sigh. 

But of course this couldn't last. They couldn't leave things unsaid. So Mikoto decided to speak up despite the obvious reluctance in his tone. 

"Soo... umm... wanna try that again kid..? " 

A kick in the shin made Mikoto yelp. 

"No. And don't call me that. "

"Fuckin stop hitting me KID!! " he grit out the last word. 

Saruhiko looked up at him, annoyed at the nickname if you could even call it that. 

"Besides you can't j'st throw stuff like th't 'n' move on with'ut explainin'!! Honestly all I know is your hot prostitute with a'other job... and you like books and there's a guy who messed you up! " 

Mikoto complained like a kid who'd been left out while the other kid's were getting candies. 

Saruhiko actually pouted when he realised this talk was happening no matter what. Clicking his tongue he nuzzled further into Mikoto's broad chest, "Fine! What do you wanna know? "

Mikoto smiled at his lover's annoyance and whispered a little "Everything" in the younger's ear, making the latter flush because god knows why! 

Clearing his throat, "umm.. okay.. uhh... So... I am Fushimi Saruhiko and I'm.. ah.. 20 and mm... I don't have any family.. well there's this demented cousin but I have nothing to do with her whatsoever.. so yaa.. just me... I am a part time prostitute and... uhh... I have a morning job in the university. There's this guy... I am sorta his ummm... assitant-cum-clerk or something. Basically I just keep track of all his papers and stuff he researches.. oh ya he's a researcher and professor.. a total weirdo... no not like that... he does have issues regarding personal space but no he doesn't want me in bed so ya calm down... and.. Umm... that's it.. what else?? " Saruhiko finished awkwardly, clearly not used to narrating his life story to people. But he felt like there was this little gap between him and Mikoto and this was needed in order to bridge that gap. 

Usually Mikoto wasn't the one to ask questions or for that matter answer any either. But for some reason, he wanted to ask questions more than ever before. He wanted to know more about Saruhiko. That unknowing tug in his chest he'd been feeling around Saruhiko for the last week's, he was slowly starting to understand what it was. 

"What happ'ed to yo'r parents? 'N' why do you read so much? " Mikoto said looking at the endless piles with disdain. He'd never seen so many books together before. He'd never been to a bookstore or a library his whole life you see. The books were making his was spin. 

"My parents... if you can even call them that... I was 10 when I ran away... we were super rich but then the company went bankrupt. That man and woman decided to flee in order to avoid debts. Guess what? Their escape plan didn't involve me. So I made my own. Bet they don't even care I am alive. Well I don't care either. I am just happy I don't ever have to see that guy... he was twisted... kept saying I was worthless and stuff... who does that to a 5 yes old... tch... bastard. I ended up here somehow.... there was this old lady who took me in... let me stay and gave me food..she was really kind... . but around when I was 14 she died. So then I was alone again... I started to work for this shop... he gave me a small room.. something like a storage to live in.. but then this one night he crept up on me .. and started touching me in all places... it was weird.... he wasn't exactly forceful..but I was confused and didn't resist.. more like I didn't know what I was supposed to resist... that went on for a week.. he would come at night and touch me here and there... until he took my virginity... it hurt like hell... it was pleasurable I guess... he said I had a good body and people would pay me so much and kept grumblin his drunk mind out... that was new to me... pay me for sex?? So I started visiting all the alleys and rather questionable places.... I stumbled upon that lamppost by accident.. I saw people selling their services .... that was when I decided to get into prostitution... then after getting used to it. . I quit the shop... even that owner came to pay me for sex... pervert... but well it was bringing money.. I lived off in abandoned places til I had enough money to rent a place... I got this flat after that.... I also started working part time in a cafe in mornings... that's where I met this weirdo two years ago... he said he saw something in me and knew I had the potential and if I made it to the university I could have a better future... he started teaching me basic stuff.. more like kept ranting stuff from books in the cafe around me... soon it caught my interest... I looked into it and I liked it... the arithmetic and chemical reactions... he made a offer.... said he'd tutor me for entrance exam and pay my fees but in return I'd have to work under him and choose his subject as major... that felt bounding.. So I said I'd pay my own fees... but with cafe and night's job it'd take a lot of time... So he gave me a job as his assistant... that way I get to study and look around the university... he pays me good enough... he used to write down a list of books... I'd get them and read... now i am pretty good with subjects and get my own books.. i have to buy because te university libary lends inly to students amd outside bookstore don't lend at all.. that's how it's piled up so much... this April.. I'll be giving the exam... he says I'd pass for sure... if I do maybe then I can quit his job... I have saved up enough money for the college fees for the most part... what I am lacking and I can just make up with taking up more part time jobs... phew... well thats it... "

 

Mikoto listened quietly not once interrupting. April.. that was seven more months... 

"Hmm...shitty story... I wish you could quit sooner... hmm 'm sorry for bein' selfish... you'll get in the stupid college.. "

"You should be sorry dumbass! " Saruhiko said with no real bite. 

Now that all things had been cleared up, the air felt much more comfortable again. Outside the sky wasn't dark but not exactly bright either. A dawn was on its way. The clock read 3:55. Mikoto sighed. It had been a long day and night for both of them. 

"Oi.. this weirdo.. you think he'd give a day off? You barely slept.. " 

A chuckle. 

"Oh.. the red Monster is suddenly so caring and thoughtful... some alien ray hit you? "

Mikoto squinted. 

"Red monster...? "

Another chuckle. 

"Ya. That's what they call you in red light district since the day you punched that customer of mine.. "

"Who was that bastard anyway...!.. "

"Umm.. I think he was... oh yes! Isana yashiro.... he never came back! " 

Saruhiko giggled as their first meeting came back to his mind. To think it had been four months. 

Time does pass by fast when your having fun, doesn't it?? :) ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo... we'll probably visit this au again in the future! Hope you liked it! Do leave kudos and comments!! .. until next time! ♡♡♡  
>  ! ! ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also... can someone please answer my question about sarumi fest and stuff..!?? Pretty please!

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I know I left it off at a rather abusrd point. The truth is it's incomplete. Like I said I just kept dragging it. But then I got seriously tired of it and decided to post it as it is. So here we are again. 
> 
> Should I even continue? Did you guys like it? Do you want something more to it? Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I have been working in this one for I don't know... months?? I got 90% done in days but then it was like the last 10% refused to be written. I will continue this only if you guys want to see it. Or else I am gonna leave it be. I won't make promises this time since I clearly can't keep them. I really am sorry. 
> 
> Okay then that aside, 
> 
> There's this sarumi fest right?? Where do you get info like that?? Like sarumi fest or reisaru day and stuff like that?? I mean like who decides it?? And how to do I know something is coming up?? It's probably a stupid question but I have been curious for a while so I just decided to ask!! Hehe... so please anyone enlighten me??? 
> 
> P.s. kudos and comments are appreciated *nervous again*


End file.
